Kobayakawa Sena dan Sang Manifestasi
by gyucchi
Summary: Aku selalu menunggumu. — purple carnation; sena. ar. non-human character's pov. eyeshield 21 award; january 2011: flowers.


"_Akulah perlambang dirimu._

_Yang selalu membuat hal tak terduga._

_Yang selalu mecengangkan seluruh dunia._

_Dan yang selalu ada untukmu._

_Ada untuk memanifestasikan dirimu."_

* * *

_**Kobayakawa Sena dan Sang Manifestasi**_

_~Bagian Pertama dari Trilogi Tiga Fandom_

**E**yeshield **21:** _Kobayakawa Sena_

_[Tak saling mengikat atau terkait]~_

―_for _**Eyeshield 21 FF Award. M**onth of **January: **_Flower__―_

**Disclaimer:** _Eyeshield 21_ from Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata.

**Warning:** OOC, Typo, pindah-pindah waktu dengan gajenya, _Monolog PoV-one sided-main Character _**ditujukan untuk** _Kobayakawa Sena _(Keterangan lebih lanjut di **A/N**), ga bermutu, arti bunga ga jelas_. Hanya fiksi abal-abal. Don't Like, Don't Read!_

―**Kobayakawa Sena dan Sang Manifestasi ****2011 ****M. Gabriella****―**

* * *

**~00|1o3|00~**

"Dan aku akan selalu menunggu saatnya.

Saat di mana kita sederajat."

**~00|1o3|00~**

* * *

―_**December, 21st 1994―**_

Kau. Mata _hazelnut_ dengan rambut—tipis—serupa. Lahir hari ini. Pada hari ini di tempat ini. Rumah sakit ini. Bersama sang bunda serta keluarga mendampingi.

Di sini. Di sesuatu yang _spesies_mu sebut sebagai _pot_. Aku berdiam di sini. Memandangmu. Menyorotmu. Memperhatikanmu. Terjerat dalam buaimu yang masih disebut _bayi_. Tanpa terperhatikan siapapun.

Memang siapa yang akan memerhatikanku? Benih yang mencengkram tanah. Yang mencoba mencari akar kehidupan. Yang mencoba bertahan hidup. Karena aku baru lahir. _Lahir_ layaknya dirimu. Menghadap surga dunia. Dan bertemu pandang dengan sang ibu matahari.

Terlebih hanya semili tangkai hijau mencuat. Mencuat dari dalam sang ayah—tanah—si pemberi gizi. Namun cukup. Semili itu cukup. Cukup untukku membuka mata pada dunia—terlepas dari fakta _spesies_ kalian tak dapat melihat 'mata' _spesies_ku—dan menyaksikan pemandangan pertamaku. Objek pandang pertama dan terutamaku.

Ya. Kau. Kau pusatnya. Sungguh indah menyaksikan kelahiranmu ke dunia. Seolah aku disodorkan seorang teman dari Yang Maha Kuasa. Seolah kau ditakdirkan untukku. Hanya untukku. Untuk diriku yang masih polos ini. Belum ternodai. Dan seolah kau adalah separuh jiwaku. Dan mulai detik ini sudah kuputuskan.

Untuk mengamatimu.

Menunggumu. Menyaksikanmu.

Mencoba berefleksi dari dirimu. Berkaca darimu.

Mengibaratkan semua dengan diriku.

Yang akan tumbuh entah jadi apa. Yang bahkan tak tahu _apa-aku-ini_.

Untuk satu obsesi.

Yang lahir karena perasaan _takdir_ ini.

Untuk menjadi bayanganmu.

_Manifestasi_mu.

* * *

―_**December, 21st 1999**__**―**_

Berapa umurmu?

Oh. Lima tahun. Dan itu terjadi hari ini, bukan?

Kau tahu, rumah ini sesak! Ha~ah. Banyak sekali kenalan keluargamu. Ibumu terlihat gembira. Merayakan lima tahun kelahiranmu. Dan aku yang juga gembira di sini. Di taman ini. Taman rumah. Menjadi satu-satunya _spesies_ kelompokku di sini.

Lebih dari itu. Ini hariku juga. Yang lahir di saat sama sepertimu. Merayakan lima tahun pertemuan kita. Yang entah kau sadari atau tidak. Tapi di sini. Sungguh sesak bila harus kuakui. _Manusia-manusia_ ini berisik. Tapi bagiku kau tetap istimewa.

Dan gadis kecil berambut _auburn_ pendek dengan mata _sapphire_ itu merusak 'mataku'. Memelukmu sembarangan. Yang lebih malasnya lagi, kau menanggapinya. Kalian terlihat _akrab_. Namun aku tak peduli. Aku masih merasa bahwa gadis itu bukan tandinganku.

Yang berubah menjadi anggun setelah lima tahun ini. Dari semilimeter menjadi sesentimeter. Dengan tubuh menghijau dan puncak kepalaku yang mulai terkuak rahasianya. Sungguh _tak terduga_. Layaknya perubahan pada dirimu. Yang dahulu hanya sekitar lima puluh sentimeter. Dan kini sudah setinggi apa, aku tak mampu mengukur lagi. _Well_, bukan berarti tinggimu sekarang seperti tiang listrik. Ini hanya karena keterbatasan memoriku. _Spesies_ku tak dikaruniai hal yang sama dengan _spesies_mu. Dan perubahan pada fisikmu yang mulai terlihat dari model rambut dan mata besar _hazel _itu sungguh menawan. Benar-benar_ tak terduga_.

Apa kubilang?

Kita seperti terikat _takdir_. Kesamaan jalan hidup.

_Tak terduga_.

Dan aku telah sukses.

Sukses menepati obsesiku ―sejauh ini―.

Untuk menjadi _manifestasi_mu.

* * *

―_**December, 21st 2000**__**―**_

Setahun berlalu.

Ya. Kau sering pergi-pulang.

Baru saja kau kembali. Lalu kau pergi kembali.

Kudengar bahwa kau sekolah. Menuntut ilmu. Ehm, untuk menjadi lebih cerdaskah? Manusia itu aneh. Mereka sudah cerdas. Tapi menuntut kecerdasan lagi. _Well_, aku tak perlu berkomentar. Karena kau tak butuh itu. Kehadiranku bahkan tak kau sadari.

Aku hidup, _Sena_. Bisa berbicara. Walau hanya ber-_monolog_. Yah, tapi kau _hanya_ manusia. Dan aku tak menyesali keadaan ini. Karena dengan begini, tak ada yang tahu bahwa kau sedang ku_manifestasi_kan, bukan? Ah, kadang itu perlu disyukuri.

Tapi satu yang aku ingin tahu dengan berbicara denganmu secara langsung. Hari ini kau mengalami lebam. Luka. Ringisan menyertaimu. Kadang tangismu menggema di pojok taman. Terdengar bagai melodi usang. Kala rumahmu diam. Kala kedua ayah bundamu pergi. Dan kala itu, aku ingin tahu. Sungguh.

Aku tak cerdas seperti _kalian_.

Aku butuh jawaban, _Sena_.

Dan kala ini juga aku tertampar telak.

Oleh sebuah energi penyadaran. Akan posisiku. Akan _takdir_ku.

Bahwa hari di mana kau mengalami hal yang _tak terduga_, di hari itulah aku merasa _takdir_ kita berbeda. Bahwa _takdir_ ke_tak terduga_an selama ini hanya buai belaka. Karena kini aku tak merasa ada hal _tak terduga_ dari diriku.

Koreksi—rasanya ada—tanpa kusadari.

Sayatan di tubuhku. Tak terlihat kalian memang. Sayatan sakit karena kau. Kau yang sakit dalam tangis.

Namun kali ini. Dan hanya boleh kali ini.

Aku tak merasa bahwa akulah _manifestasi_mu.

* * *

―_**December, 21st 2003**__**―**_

Hari ini kau pulang.

Ralat—ditemani sang gadis cantik—yang _terlalu_ dekat denganmu.

Aku benci itu.

Kenapa bukan aku yang bersanding di sebelahmu?

Kau pulang dengan luka layaknya tiga tahun yang lalu—yang sebenarnya selalu kau bawa tiap pulang sekolah—sampai saat ini. Dan kau tampak meringis kecil sambil tertawa renyah karena _dia_. Gadis kecil yang semakin anggun. Gadis yang kini merawatmu. Gadis yang disanjung orangtuamu. Gadis yang dijodoh-jodohkan denganmu.

Membuatku _kepanasan_. Di musim dingin ini. Di musim yang penuh salju. Namun aku tetap bertahan hidup secara _tak terduga_. Seperti dirimu. Yang terus bertahan di tengah siksaan fisik dan mental ―yang kuketahui belakangan― dari teman-teman biadabmu sampai saat ini. Sungguh kekuatan _tak terduga_.

Kesampingkan dahulu gadis bernama _Anezaki Mamori_ itu sejenak.

Dan... Bolehkah?

Bolehkah aku berharap bahwa obsesi ―yang berubah― menjadi tugas wajibku tetap berjalan?

Bahwa aku tetap _manifestasi_mu?

* * *

―_**December, 21st 2008―**_

Sudah empat belas tahun hidupku. Waktu yang panjang bagi setangkai makhluk sepertiku.

Dan tanpa kusadari kau berubah. Sangat. Dan kesalnya, kau berubahm namun tetap saja terjebak dalam jerat teman ―biadab―mu. Ah, aku bosan. Sungguh.

Tiap hari menanti perubahanmu. Menjadi orang yang patut dibanggakan. Walau sebenarnya aku juga menunggu.

Dari sela semak-semak tak terperhatikan. Dari sela-sela sisi tak terjamah. Darimanapun kau berada. Aku ada. Dan kini aku ada di depan sekolah yang sebentar lagi akan kau masuki. _Deimon High._

Aku merasakannya. Sesuatu yang _tak terduga_ dari sini.

Perubahan, _mungkin_. Perubahanmu. Menjadi lebih kuat. Serta perubahanku. Yang selalu terinjak dengan malasnya oleh mereka yang tak peduli.

Bisakah momen ini disebut sebagai saat ber_manifestasi_?

* * *

―_**December, 21st 2010―**_

Kau bertempur.

Dalam dingin.

Dalam balut salju.

Di tempat ini. Di _stadion_ ini. Tokyo _Stadion_.

Dalam balut warna merah hitam. Timmu berjuang dengan segala perubahan yang kalian buat di latihan. Menantang sang emas Kansai.

Aku memandangmu. Di hari ini. Dari arah bangku _manajer_. Yang ternyata di isi oleh gadis yang dulu _kuwaspadai_. Namun tidak saat ini. Ia memiliki _pendamping_. Walau setan berambut pirang itu tak pernah _mendampinginya_ secara _frontal_. Tapi sudah cukup. Mungkin aku akan belajar berteman dengannya.

Namun daftar _saingan_ku bertambah. Si biru gelap yang _noisy_ itu mengganggu. Mengganggu pemandanganku.

Merusak lebih tepatnya.

Namun kupilih fokus. Padamu.

Yang diangkat oleh para _ace_ tim _Kanto_ yang lain. Kau. Timmu. _Devil Bats_. _Kanto_. Menang.

Dan kau serasa menjadi yang terbaik. Terindah. Dan menjadi permata.

Kau berubah. Dari si pecundang jelek. Menjadi si pahlawan tampan.

Sadarkah? Kau menjadi sangat tampan dan berguna.

Sungguh menjadi hal yang _tak terduga_.

Dan aku?

Menjadi anggun dan berguna pula.

Kelopak unguku menjadi mahkota manis. Tak dapat kuprediksi. Mengingat dahulu wujudku hanyalah semili warna hijau ―lima belas tahun lalu― di pot rumah sakit.

Hingga kini sosokku tersiram oleh air kasih sayang _wanita yang dulu kuwaspadai_. Kubilang apa. Kita bisa mencoba berteman.

_Tak terduga_, bukan?

Sungguh. Aku _manifestasi_mu.

* * *

―_**December, 21st 2020―**_

Hari ini. Kau mengenakan warna putih.

Meninggalkan hitam dan merahmu.

Menggenapi putihnya ruangan ―minus _Si Setan Hitam― _dengan menunggu pendampingmu. Setia. Dia. Si bocah biru. Yang kini menjelma secara _tak terduga_.

Membuatku merasa _tersingkir_.

Dan ketika kalian berdua menautkan hati, pikiran, perasaan, dan jiwa di atas altar, aku merasa _cukup_.

Sudah. Sangatlah _cukup_.

Tugasku ―dari obsesiku― berakhir. Tak perlu lagi aku terobsesi.

Menjadi _manifestasi_mu.

Karena itu tak berguna. Seiring denganku yang semakin merasa di _ambang dunia_. Terbukti dengan guguran sekelopak unguku. Menangis dan tersakiti dalam diam. Di antara bunga-bunga altar.

Karena kusadari, aku tak lagi polos. Aku telah mengenal dunia dengan dua puluh enam tahun hidup. Tak ada yang harus kusesali.

Aku sadar. Sangat sadar. _Takdir_ mempermainkanku. Menyadarkanku. Bahwa _kodrati_ kita berbeda. Kau. Aku. Kita. Bukanlah satu _spesies_.

Maka dari itu, aku menggugurkan helai anggunku. Yang dulu kujunjung tinggi. Tak berguna kini. Aku lelah. Merasa terberi harapan. Dan berujung pada _klimaks_ kesakitan.

Kuputuskan satu hal.

Aku akan pergi. Tak akan mengikutimu lagi. Menghabiskan sisa kelopakku. Menghancurkan warna ungu. Memberi sentuhan coklat di tangkai hijau.

Karena kau tak butuh keindahan. Kau sudah punya pendamping.

Keindahanmu. Serasa berkaca dengan sesama keindahan. Serasa menghadap sang _manifestasi_ sejati.

_Done._

Semua sudah selesai.

_Takdir_ telah berkata. Bahwa kisahku dan dirimu memiliki persamaan. Sama-sama _tak terduga_. Dan perbedaan mencolok. Aku mengakhiri tugas ―obsesiku― secara _tak terduga_.

Namun, bolehkah?

Bolehkah aku me_manifestasi_kan dirimu di saat terakhir?

* * *

.

.

.

―_**December, 21st 2060―**_

Kau pergi.

Terkubur dalam tanah. Liat. Gembur. Baru dilaksanakan.

Upacara penghormatan akhir yang dihadiri para _next generation_ dari para _ace_ teman-temanmu dahulu ―yang masih bertahan hidup― di tempat ini.

**-Rest in Peace-**

**Kobayakawa Sena**

**December, 21st 1994 – December, 21st 2060**

Kau menyusulnya. Pada usia ke enam puluh enam. Mengejar istrimu yang tiga tahun lalu mengecap rasa abadi.

Kau ditangisi. Beda denganku. Yang meskipun tinggal sekelopak, tak ada yang peduli.

Siapa yang peduli pada bunga yang berada di sebelah makam? Bergerak tak tentu arah.

Dan aku di sini. Menepati janjiku. Janji terakhirku. Sebelum menghilangkan diri dari pandanganmu ―yang memang tak pernah kau cari― menurutku.

Mencoba melakukan hal terakhir di ambang sekelopak akhir.

Dan kita memiliki persamaan _takdir_ di _awal _dan _akhir_.

Lahir pada tanggal sama. Menyambut keabadian Ilahi pada tanggal sama.

Besar dalam kesamaan keadaan ―sebelum takdir memvonis―untuk dua puluh enam tahun.

Dan kini, aku mau mengakuinya. Perasaanku.

Kau. Kobayakawa Sena. _Cintaku_. Hal yang aneh? Bunga yang jatuh cinta pada manusia?

Namun kini, aku sadar. Tak ada penghalang lagi setelah kedamaian abadi menyambutku.

Dan inilah akhirnya. Akhir dari penantianku. Saat di mana kita akan sederajat. Bertemu. Dan mengeluarkan semuanya.

Di hari yang sama. Dengan seluruh saat indah dunia ini. Walau sampai akhir kau tak pernah mengenalku.

Karena saat ini. Saat di mana kelopakku mulai bergoyang. Tak kuat tersangga tangkai coklat rapuhku. Usia tuaku. Aku merasa ada yang menungguku.

Dan kuharap itu kau. Sungguh. Aku berharap. Aku berharap bebas dari _takdir_.

Dan menepati tugas akhirku.

.

.

.

Dan di balik pintu _Surga_, aku akan merengkuhmu. Mengeluarkan seluruh pendaman. Memberitahu kebenaran.

Bahwa aku. _Sang Anyelir Ungu_. Sang _Purple Carnation._ Perlambang sesuatu yang _tak terduga. _Ada untuk hidup. Ada untuk mati. Ada untukmu.

Karena akulah sang bunga.

_Dianthus caryophyllus―_

_._

_._

_._

―_Sang Manifestasi._

.

.

* * *

_Sebuah kelopak berwarna ungu pucat akhirnya terjatuh. Dari tangkai coklat. Yang akhirnya merebahkan dirinya pada dunia._

_Menyerahkan segalanya._

_Kendati demikian, sang kelopak-sang tangkai-sang daun-dan sang jiwa bahagia._

_Tugasnya selesai. Semua bermakna. Semua selalu tak terduga. Karena itulah artinya._

_Sang jiwa tersenyum. Di depan pintu Surgawi. Diberikan mukjizat._

_Merubah rohnya menjadi serupa. Dengan sang pujaan hati._

_Si karamel dengan hari lahir, mati, dan keabadian yang sama._

_Sehingga tak ada lagi perbedaan._

_Sehingga ia berhasil._

_Dan sang pujaan akan memberi salam pembuka._

_Atas keberhasilannya._

_Menjadi Sang Manifestasi._

_~00~_

"**Dasar bodoh. Aku memerhatikanmu selama hidupku, tahu.**

**Kau 'kan manifestasiku."**

_~00~_

[_Purple Carnation: _**Sesuatu yang tak terduga** ― _Sang Manifestasi_]

_**~fin~**_

* * *

**A/N:** Ga banyak komentar. Karena ini jelek sangat. Benar dah. Abal! Mudah-mudahan diterima panitia…

.

Dan tolong review ini banyakan, yah! Biar saya ga jadi _hiatus_… Okeh? #alasan. Ini adalah salah satu fict trilogi tiga fandom saya. Ga saling terkait kok. Kesamaannya Cuma, ada tokoh yang akan menceritakan tokoh utama _anime/manga_ yang saya pilih.

.

**Info:**Saya masuk nominasi IFA! Huahaha! _Vote_ dun! #plak! Dan ada enam fiksi Eyeshield 21 di situ. Yees! Sekalian RnR fict **Game of Death: Time is Return** yah. Klo ga ampe 10 Review, aku ngambek mogok apdet! #dilempar #abaikan

.

_Next issue:_ **Ciel Phantomhive dan Sang Raja **[Fandom **Kuroshitsuji** Indonesia]

**.**

Akhir kata, **REVIEW!**

* * *

_5: 11 PM_

―_21-1-11__―_

**|Kobayakawa Sena dan Sang Manifestasi|**

**|Ayuzawa00Phantomhive|**


End file.
